Colors of the Rainbow
by Aquamarine2002
Summary: A series of one-shots I have made, focusing on couples I like. Jerza, Lories, Nalu, Elfgreen, Gruvia, Gale, Rowen. Well, I will make the couples based on the colors of the rainbow. Hope you like it. 1st, Red for Jerza. 2nd, Orange for Lories. 3rd, Yellow for Nalu. 4th, Green for Elfgreen. 5th, Blue for Gruvia. 6th, for GaLe. 7th, for RoWen.
1. Red, JeRza

Colors of the rainbow

Hey! So, I know I haven't been updating FV in a while and if you read my notice, you would know what I might do. I honestly have been working on FV!

Don't doubt me. After I completely finish it, I will put it back up. When I put FV back up, I will try to put up a new chapter each day. But, for now I think I will be deleting FV from FF and be working on one-shots. I hope you guys will be okay with that.

Anyways, enjoy! And this will be a mix of one-shots with pairings I like.

* * *

Red

Erza was on an S-Class mission. She had already defeated the dark guild and captured the master so she decided to go to a nearby spa hotel.

She sighed in bliss as the warm water touched her skin.

"Finally, I can take a break. It's nice to do something normal for a while."

A few minutes later, she got out the water, wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her room.

As she dried her hair, she had a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Re-Quip!" She re-quipped into a kimono, tied up her hair, put on some sandals, and made her way to the festival near the hotel she was staying at.

"I wish someone were here to accompany me…" She said to herself in a sad tone.

"Your wish is granted."

Erza turned around to the voice that had spoken. "Jellal? How could you be here? I thought- What about the council?"

Jellal replied. "Don't worry, the council is busy doing something else and they don't have time to find a person like me."

Erza nodded in understandment. **(AN:Totally made that word up! Don't think it's a real word. You guys do know what it means, right?) **"Where are Meredy and Ultear? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"They ditched me for some games." Jellal said as he shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Would you like to walk around with me?"

He nodded and went to her side.

They both walked around stands, sampling, playing, laughing, you get it.

-With Meredy and Ultear, hiding behind a bush-

"Hehehe, Jellal doesn't suspect a thing…" Ultear said.

"Should we really be doing this, Ultear-san?" Meredy asked.

"I think it's kind of mean to spy on Jellal like this."

"Of course we should!" Ultear proclaimed quietly. "He was being a big blush machine every time we said her name or metioned her, but he's still trying to run from Erza. I mean, seriously, Jellal really needs to confess before something bad happens."

-Back to Jella and Erza-

"Oooh! Look Jellal! They're selling starberry cake! Can we go? Pwetty Pwease?"

Jellal was just dumbfounded with this hidden version of the scarlet-haired mage. He blushed and nodded quickly. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

Erza blushed slightly, stopped jumping in happiness and straitened herself out. "Please forget that. I'm sorry; we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Nah, its fine. My treat!"

She mumbled thanks and went up to his side. "Gomen…"

Jellal ordered strawberry shortcake and lemon cake. The server got his order in no time and out it on the table.

The strawberry shortcake was made with vanilla cake, covered in white frosting very elegantly. It was topped with pink sprinkles, had whipped cream on the side of the cake, and had a strawberry on the top edge.

The lemon cake was also made with vanilla cake and covered in white frosting. It was topped with yellow sprinkles, had whipped cream on the round edges, top and bottom, and had a lemon on the cake, slightly on the middle, but closer to the edge.

As the two ate, they talked amongst their selves about what they had missed along their separate ways.

Meredy and Ultear soon went away, finally leaving the two alone.

They both finished their cake in a matter of time and walked out the store.

"Thank you, Jellal." Erza said.

"You're welcome. Now, shouldn't I walk you to your hotel?" He asked.

Erza nodded and let him walk her there.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Erza asked. She never figured out why he was here. He could've gone somewhere else, but instead, he picked here.

"It seemed like a good place. And this was the nearest place I was." He replied. "What about you? Why are you here?"

Erza looked at him and looked back forwards. "I was doing a mission and I completed it. I was getting a bit tired of the noise in Fairy Tail so I decided to take a break."

They reached the hotel and stopped walking. "Thank you again, Jellal."

He didn't reply but instead hugged her.

Erza was shocked by this but hugged back.

"I missed you, you know?" He said to her quietly.

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "I know. I missed you too." She said.

They pulled back and looked at each other.

"You know you're a terrible liar?" She asked.

Jellal nodded. "Are you saying that what I said just now was a lie?"

Erza shook her head. "No. I'm saying that I know you don't have a fiancée."

He chuckled nervously. "W-what do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrow and had a look that said, 'Are you serious?' "This is why you are a terrible liar." Erza smiled and thought to herself. 'That's one reason I love you…'

Jellal blushed and turned his head. "You just said that out loud"

Erza covered her mouth and blushed along with him. "Really?! I'm sorry! Forget what I said! Pretend you never heard that! Oh gosh, what should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What sho-"

Jellal cut her off with a kiss.

Erza blushed even more but closed her eyes and melted in to it.

They pulled away when they had run out of breath. They panted heavily and looked at each other.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"It just felt like the right moment." Jellal replied.

Erza frowned slightly but soon replaced that with a smile.

"I love you, Jellal." She said as she blushed.

"I love you too, Erza. Ever since I met you." He said as he blushed too.

They gave each other another hug. "See you soon." She said as she pulled away.

"Same to you." He said.

Erza went up to kiss Jellal again but was stopped by a yell.

"I KNEW IT! FINALLY! JELLAL FINALLY DID IT!" Ultear said as she jumped out the bush.

Erza and Jellal blushed madly, man are they blushing a lot lately.

"Ultear! I can't believe you spied on us!" Jellal said.

She brushed it off. "Well, my deed here is done. I just have to tell Meredy and some other people. Okay, go continue with what you guys were doing." She said as she walked away.

As soon as saw she was out of sight, they looked at each other again.

"Sorry for that." Jellal apologized.

Erza shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's alright. Now can we continue?"

Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist and they leaned in.

They kissed again with no interruptions. Maybe.

Both heard a click go off and a giggling. Meredy looked up from the camera and ran screaming, "ULTEAR! I HAVE EVIDENCE!"

Jellal rolled his eyes and smiled.

Erza went in the hotel and the two went their separate ways.

-The next morning in Fairy Tail-

Erza was outside Fairy Tail and could already hear all the rowdiness.

She went inside and when they saw her, they went completely silent.

Erza raised her brow and went to sit at her usual spot.

Gray and Natsu went up to her and patted her on the back.

"Congrats, Erza!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Gray said.

Erza was confused but everything went back to normal.

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna went up to Erza.

Lucy was the first to speak. "So, we heard something special."

Juvia then spoke. "Juvia has heard that she has one less love rival."

Lisanna spoke. "We heard that something happened yesterday from Meredy and Ultear."

Erza knew where this was going and blushed.

"Mind explaining this to us?" Levy said as she held up a picture of Erza and Jellal kissing.

Erza blushed even more. "There's nothing to explain."

"EEEK! I JUST LOVE THAT PICTURE! I'm totally keeping it in my Jerza Photo Album!" Mira fan-girled

And that day, Erza kept getting teased constantly.

The end.

* * *

What did you think? You guys like? Leave your reviews in the bottom! I will try to update once a week. Pinky Promise!


	2. Orange, LoRies

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 with the color Orange! Pairing here is Lories, for those of you that don't know what that is, it's Leo/Loke x Aires. Enjoy.

Oh, and I ALWAYS FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS! I'M GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME YET?! I'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way! Hiro Mashima does!

Orange

* * *

"Open, gate to the lion and gate to the ram, Leo and Aries!" Lucy said as she pulled out two keys.

Team Natsu finished the job easily, only escorting a Nobel to a party and keeping him protected. They got attacked along the way, but quickly took care of that.

Soon, they made it to the party and they went back to Magnolia.

Lucy went back to her apartment and did whatever.

-At the Spirit world, Loke's P.O.V.-

I plopped down on my bed because of that last job I had done with Aires. I sighed and sat up. 'I'm going to have to get up anyways.'

"LEO! I'm sorry. DINNER IS READY! I'M SORRY!" Aires called out from the kitchen.

Everyone was assigned to another person in each house. **(AN: There is only 6 houses, 2 people in each one) **

I got Aires, Aquarius got Scorpio, Virgo got Gemini, Taurus got Capricorn, Libra got Pisces, and Sagittarius got Cancer. Lucy had gotten all the keys soon after the GMG arc.

I got up from the bed. Then, walked to the kitchen and sat on the dinner table that we had.

"What are we having tonight?" I asked a bit sleepily.

Aires turned around from her cooking. "Umm, I didn't ask if you liked curry but I made it anyways. I'm sorry."

I waved it off; it wasn't anything to worry about. "Don't worry. I'm okay with curry. And what did I tell you about saying 'I'm sorry' too much?"

"I'm sorry…" Aires said with tears in her eyes.

I flinched. I hated seeing girls cry, especially Aires. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't cry, you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't cry!"

I and she go way back. Before we were spirits, we were humans. And we were childhood friends.

I met her when I was at least 5 and at that age, I was no playboy. I was getting back home from playing at the park with my friends only to see her right there. Her hair was still pink, it stopped at her shoulders, and it was perfectly straight, unlike her hair now.

Aires was called Aitaku back then, but we pushed that aside as much as we could. We pushed everything aside, our parents, friends, siblings. Everyone did.

Now let's continue. She was crying her eyes out and she was about my age too. I went up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "My mommy said I shouldn't speak with strangers…" She said fearfully.

I nodded. "Okay then, you don't have to talk, just show. Are you lost?"

She nodded.

"Where are you parents?"

She shrugged.

"Do you know your own address?"

She shook her head.

"Well, do you want me to help you search for your parents?"

She stared at me for a moment then nodded. "But, that would be too much trouble for you wouldn't it?" Aires asked.

I shook my head and held out my hand. "Nah, it's alright."

Later, we came across her parents and she went back home after thanking me for helping her out.

A couple years later, we met again in middle school. At that time, I was crowded by girls everywhere. I never paid much attention to them.

Aires, or Aitaku, dropped her books everywhere and her glasses fell from her face. I looked up to see what happened and saw her picking up her books, only to have them fall again.

So, I went up to her and helped her out.

As soon as we got to her locker, she thanked me more than enough and put the books away.

Soon, we became close friends in middle school all the way to high school.

There was the problem. Aires used to get picked on for her pink hair and she kept getting bullied by all my fangirls because she was hanging out with me too much. I told them all to stop, but they never did.

Aires was barely talking to me anymore and we turned from inseperatable**(Which, I guess is word I made up. That is, unless I spelled it so wrong that even auto correct can't handle it. Lol.)** to just mere classmates.

Then collage, I felt how much I was missing her and it how much it pained my heart. I started to date other girls to get her off my mind, but it never worked. I always had to put on a fake smile and go home still sad and alone.

I started to talk to her again but she still kept her distance from me.

After that, we got jobs and lived our lives without remembering each other anymore.

On July 7, x758, we celestial spirits were all called by a 10-year-old Layla Heartfilia. Did she know this? Of course not. She slowly found us one by one. With me and Aires as the first ones to be an official Celestial Spirit.

We became more connected in the celestial world and again became inseperatable friends.

Then, the Karen incident happened, and then we were separated once more.

After Lucy found Aires, Scorpio, and Gemini, we caught up on what had happened along the way.

And then comes now. I never got to tell Aires how I felt about her, so she never knew.

Today was March 21, and it was Aires's birthday.

We all went outside to celebrate after I and she ate.

There were fireworks, games, food, and cake, whatever.

And then we all went to our respective houses and I plopped down on the couch, deciding what I should do.

-Aires's P.O.V.-

I saw Leo-san sit on the couch looking very tired, so I went to the kitchen to make some tea.

I always thought to myself, 'What if everyone was still humans?'. Everything would be different for sure.

Lucy-sama would have a different type of magic, everyone would have most likely not met, and I'd still be living without Leo-san.

I knew that I liked him ever since I saw him. He was kind to me and helped me. But then, I knew that it would be the last time I see him, so I forgot about Leo-san.

Then, I met him again. And then, slowly, that like turned to love.

People hated me for being around him, so I left. But I never did once forget about how I love him.

And soon, we met again. With Lucy as our holder, I knew we would finally be okay.

Today is my birthday and I never got my present from Leo-san yet.

It would be amazing if he could just confess to me though. For him to just grab me from behind, tell me he loves me, then k-

My thoughts were cut off by the whistling of the tea. I poured some into a cup and walked to the living room, where I saw Leo-san still thinking hard about something.

I handed him the cup and he gave his thanks.

I sat next to him on the couch. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked up at me and answered. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something. What is it?" I said.

Leo-san relaxed on the couch. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He told me.

Even though he said to not worry, I couldn't help but do so. Thoughts soon came into my mind again.

'Should I confess to him today? But what if he rejects me? I don't know what to do! Wait, does he even _like_ me at all?! No, that's not possible. He might not love me, but I'm sure that he doesn't hate me. Yes! I should confess to him today! No, I _will_!'

"Umm, Leo-san?" I asked trying to get his attention.

He looked to me and raised his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Umm, what would you do if I told you that I loved you?"

He spit out his drink and stared at me for a second. 2 seconds. 3 seconds.

Then, he regained his posture and tried to look normal. "W-why are you asking?" He asked me as he stuttered and blushed.

I shook my head. "Never mind. You should just forget about it Leo-san. I'm sorry" I guess he never did love me. "I'm going to bed." I said as I stood.

Tears were threating to fall out my eyes, but I held them back.

As I turned to walk away, Leo-san grabbed my hand. "What if I told you that I loved you back?" He asked quietly.

I turned back around to face him and looked at him in shock. "Well, it all depends on whether you do or don't" I said.

He looked at me seriously and spoke out the words I wanted to hear from him. "I do. I do love you, Aires. But do you?"

-Normal P.O.V.-

Aires smiled softly and hugged him. She whispered words softly that only Leo could hear. "Of course. I loved you from the very start and I still do now."

Leo hugged Aires back. Aires looked up to Leo and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She stood on her toes and kissed him a bit hesitantly for his taste. So, Leo kissed back a bit more roughly.

They pulled away when they ran out of breath.

Aires smiled up at Leo and he smiled back at her.

The lion spirit dug in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small black box and opened it.

Aires gasped at what was inside.

There was a silver necklace with a white heart on it. The heart was circled in silver vines going down. The white heart had a pink star and an orange star in the middle. **(You guys probably don't understand what it looks like right now. It looked much better in my mind.)**

"It's all real. Here, let me put it on."

Leo put the necklace on Aires's neck.

They soon slept together, not that way you dirty perverts, and woke up the next day.

Lucy called on Aires again to help her fight the enemy. Aires came in a puff of smoke and the enemy was later on defeated.

Lucy asked Aires a question. "What happened to the wool collar you always used to wear? Not that I'm judging you or anything! And what's with the new necklace?"

And Aires only had to reply with one word: "Leo."

She disappeared with a poof and Lucy smiled to herself, knowing that her two friends had finally gotten together.

The end.

* * *

Was that okay? I think I'm suppose to update tomorrow, but whateves! I don't think I did so well on this… What do you guys think?

Oh well! Leave your reviews here please. I would love to know what you guys think! Bye!


	3. Yellow, NaLu

Here's color YELLOW with NALU as the couple! Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Oh, and in this chapter, lets pretend that everyone has cellphones. Thanks!

* * *

Yellow, NaLu

A blond-haired Mage sighed in her household as she watched the rain pour down. 'Geez! And I was suppose to go to Erza's house for the sleepover.' She thought to herself.

A ringing stopped her thinking and she realized it was her phone.

She went to pick it up.

"LU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU OVER HERE AT ERZA'S PLACE! EVERYONE ELSE IS!" A loud yelling was heard from her best friend, Levy.

"Gomen, Levy-Chan. The raining started as soon as I was about to go. And it doesn't look like it's going to stop soon..." Lucy said through the phone.

A silence was heard at the other end of the line. "Come on, Lu-Chan! Can't you do something about it? Just use an umbrella or something!"

Lucy sighed and spoke again. "I forgot my umbrella at the guild and I don't have an extra one..."

Levy whined. "Lu-Channnnnnnn!"

Lucy could just see the pouting face of Levy. "Fine. I'll figure something out!"

"Yay! ARIGATO, LU-CHAN!" And the line was dead.

'Mou, now what should I do?' She thought.

A knocking on her window snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Luce, open up!" A muffled voice was heard.

Lucy opened the window, knowing that her fire-mage friend was there.

"Natsu, don't you know that it is raining out there?!" She asked.

Natsu shrugged and went inside. He looked perfectly dry and Lucy was very confused.

"How do you stay dry like that?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

Then, Lucy had an idea. 'If Natsu can stay dry so easily, maybe he could keep me dry until I reach Erza's place.'

"Hey, Natsu!" She said.

The said boy looked up from his eating. "Yeah?"

"Well first, don't eat my food without asking! And second, do you think you can keep me dry until we reach Erza's house? I need to get there for the sleepover." Lucy said.

Natsu thought about it for a while and replied. "I'm not sure I could, but we can try. Is that okay?" He asked.

'Hmm, if it doesn't work then I'll be wet. But, if it does, then I'll be able to get there safely. It's a 50-50 percent chance...'

"Yeah. Just let me get my stuff and we can go."

Lucy got her bag and things and looked at Natsu. "Done. Let's go."

Without warning, Natsu carried her bridal-style and jumped out the window. "WHAT WAS THA-"

He ran over to Erza's place and asked Lucy a question. "Which floor, what number?"

She replied. "2nd floor, Apartment number 30-35." She held on tighter to Natsu and closed her eyes knowing that he would jump there.

In a couple of seconds, she saw herself off the ground and looking at a window that had Erza and the girls playing around. Lucy knocked on the glass and Wendy, being the dragonslayer she is, heard it despite the loud rain.

Wendy went over to the window and opened it. "Lucy-San?"

Lucy nodded and went in with Natsu by her side.

Erza looked up to see if it really was Lucy, for she was not one to enter through a window.  
"How did you get here? And you're so dry too!" Erza asked.

"Natsu helped me out and bring me here. He said it was easier to climb through a window, so here I am!" Lucy said.

Juvia snickered. "Oh ho ho! So Love Rival is no longer Love Rival. Juvia has now seen proof that Love Rival is really in love with Natsu-San."

The others giggled as Lucy froze.

"NO! OUR RELATIONSHIP ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu looked at her stupidly. "Aww, but Luce, I love you!"

The girls giggled again and Lucy blushed and screamed again. "NO! I'M SURE IT'S NOT THE WAY THEY THINK!"

Natsu cocked his head in a cute way. He grinned and went back towards the window. "Okay! Bye Luce!" He said as he waved.

As he jumped down, he couldn't help but let tears prickle out of his eyes. It really did hurt him that Lucy didn't understand.

"I really meant that, Luce..." He whispered softly and sadly.

-With Lucy and the rest, Juvia's P.O.V.-

'Juvia knew that Lucy liked Natsu-San. Lucy told Juvia herself. Juvia wishes that Lucy didn't put up this act though. Juvia knows that it hurts Lucy. And Juvia also knows that it hurts Natsu-San too. Those 2 dense mages makes Juvia want to scream at them to hurry up and go kiss or something!'

Juvia sighed and went in the kitchen with Lucy.

"Lucy, Juvia really wants you to tell Natsu-San already!" Juvia told her.

Lucy sighed and told Juvia something. "I'm sure that Natsu doesn't feel that way about me. I can't tell him in love him. He's too dense. And even though it hurts, I would rather have the relationship we have now then a relationship where he is confused and can't face me."

Lucy walked out the kitchen and Juvia pulled out Juvia's cellphone. "Natsu-San?"

A small grunt was heard in response. "Did Natsu-San hear all that? Juvia has done it! Now Natsu-San can confess to Lucy with no problem! Juvia has done good, yes?" Juvia asked.

Another grunt was heard and Juvia nodded to herself before hanging up Juvia's phone.

"Juvia is back! Juvia is sorry for making you guys wait!" Juvia said.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Juvia say down with the rest. "What is everyone doing?" She asked.

Levy just looked at Juvia and smirked. "Juvia, I have a question to ask... TRUTH OR DARE?!"

-After an half hour of embarrassment from the game-

"Gosh, I'm so tired! What bout we go to sleep?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked at her as if she was crazy. "What about the pillow fights and scary movies? I already secured the best pillows and I made sure to get the scariest movies in all of Earthland."

The girls looked at each other nervously. "Of course, we would have the pillow fight first." Erza said as she held up a bunch of pillows.

As Erza was about to throw a pillow, Levy yelled out loud. "TAKE SHELTER! IT'S A WAR! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! EEK!"

Levy quickly hid behind a table with a few pillows by her side for precautions.

"I found you, Levy... Hehehehe..."

Erza said creepily as she creeped up on Levy.

"NO! NOT ME! I'M TOO YOUNG!"

And the night went on...

-The next morning, at the guild-

"Finally. Peace and quiet. I can't go a day without hearing from the Council that they destroyed something! I swear..." Macarov said as he started to mumble to himself.

Mira giggled from behind the corner and continued wiping the glass.

'I do wonder when Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Juvia will figure out what I did to them. They were just being too loud last night, they deserve this. Haha, just picture their reactions!' Mira thought to herself.  
A shriek was heard throughout Magnolia(?) and Mira just giggled to herself once more.

-Time skip, Everyone is in the guild-

"OI! I HAVE SOMETHING I WANNA SAY!" The loud, fire-breathing mage yelled.

The guild went silent.

Natsu turned to Lucy and started into her eyes. Lucy just blushed and looked away.

"Lucy, I have always loved you. I'm sorry for not saying this earlier. I can't imagine how much it hurt. But I really do love you. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I love your cute laugh, your angelic smile, and everything. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I know that you must think that this is all a trick, but please believe me. I don't know what I would do if you didn't. Now I have a question, do you feel the same way?"

Natsu said this as he held Lucy by her shoulders, just boring into her eyes as if he was looking for an answer. The answer.

Lucy just looked at him in disbelief and soon looked at the ground for a while because of the embarrassment (the good kind). Then, she whispered something softly that only Natsu could hear.  
Lucy looked up from the ground, pulled Natsu towards her face, and crushed their lips against each other's.

Natsu's eyes widened, but later on closed, kissing Lucy back.

The guild erupted with cheers and hollers.

The two mages pulled apart from air and just smiled.

Natsu still had those words that Lucy whispered to him on his mind.

"I love you too, baka."

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry if Natsu was a bit too OOC. I'm sorry if anyone was too OOC. I truly am. I know I couldn't really get the personalities correct in this story. Anyways, sorry.

Plus, this story went in a completely different direction. I was actually planning for the sleepover to not happen and instead have Lucy and Natsu have a fight. Then, Natsu would get all guilty and confess to Lucy privately.

But, I have a feeling that this one is better.

Also, I will be updating 2 chapters today because I forgot to update last week. Sorry, because of this storm, my Internet shut down and it took a while for it to run again.

IM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I BROKE MY PROMISE TOO! AND IT WAS A PINKY PROMISE! IM SO ASHAMED! JUST PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Green, ElfGreen

Hey guys, if you read the chapter before this one, you will see that I said that I will be updating 2 chapters this week since I forgot to update last week. Sorry about that.

Oh, in this chapter I will be using Alice in Wonderland, if that's okay. I know that I probably should've used this for NaLu instead, but I already made that one and I don't want to redo the whole thing. Evergreen and Elfman will be OOC too. Sorry.

And again, I'm really sorry for not updating last week.

Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail or Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Green, ElfGreen

This is how the story went…

A light-browned haired girl leaned on a tree as she listen on to her teacher of the day, Freed, read on and on about Japanese culture.

"The inhabitants of Japan experienced a long period of relative isolation…"

'When will he shut up?! Everyday its Japanese culture! I mean, I am going to America soon, when will I learn about _American_ culture?!' Evergreen thought to herself.

The girl listened as the teacher kept talking and talking. Evergreen soon fell asleep…

.

.

.

A rabbit ran across the field Evergreen was sitting on.

"Oh no, I will be late! I will be late! I must hurry on!" It said looking panicked. It hopped away and Evergreen trailed along with her eyes.

Evergreen was curious to see the rabbit talking and she went on to follow the rabbit. She could hear a quiet voice rambling. "I must hurry! I must hurry!"

So she went towards it and finally found the rabbit.

She saw the rabbit jump into a hole and she intriguingly looked into it. As she stepped closer, she tripped and fell into the hole.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" She screamed.

Sooner or later, she fell on the ground. Evergreen looked around at her surroundings.

The floor was green and white tiled. The walls were white with frames of vines on it. In the middle of the room, there was a table. And on that table was a potion bottle and a very, very, very, small piece of cake.

Evergreen looked down to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a light green, spaghetti-strapped, wrap dress that stopped at her knee.

She walked to the table and there was a bottle that had a note that said: _Drink me_

She looked on the table again and saw that if she squinted, she could see a small piece of cake. Thinking that it would be important soon, she stuffed it in her pocket and drank the potion in one gulp as she shut her eyes tightly, scared of what might happen.

A couple seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw that the room was much bigger. She felt her pockets and saw that the cake was at least as big as her hand now.

Across the room, she could see a door. Not wanting to have to go around the whole room just looking for a different way out, she walked to the door, opened it, and went inside.

Inside was a world she had never been to. It was _Wonderland_.

**Cue special effects. Glitter shows on screen. The title pops up. Music is heard.**

**Me: Yo, what's up with the weird effects?**

_**Friend: Sorry, just wanted to make it more dramatic... Did it work?**_

**Me: I don't think so. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

_**Friend: Okay sure. Let me just tell Evergreen that she can start moving again. **_

**Evergreen frozen**

_**Friend: YOU CAN MOVE AGAIN! WE'RE STARTING!**_

**Evergreen starts to move. **

**Me: Sorry about that. LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, flowers were talking, and fairies were flying. Everything seemed perfectly nor- WAIT WHAT?!

Evergreen's eyes followed the fairies as they flew around.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" A voice said in her ear.

She jumped back and put her hands up. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

The voiced giggled and flew to her face. "Don't worry, My Queen. It is just I, Lucy the fairy."

Evergreen peeked out of her hands and knew that the fairy meant no harm. "Oh, hello. Who are you friends and what do you mean by 'Queen'?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "My Queen, do you not remember us? It is Mira, the white fairy, Levy, the blue fairy, and I, the yellow fairy. Also, you are the white queen of Wonderland. We have been waiting for your arrival. Especially that Mad Hatter. He has been even more mad that before!" Lucy exclaimed.

Evergreen raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

Levy shook her head and looked to Mira. Mira took out a wand and pointed it at the forest. Signs popped out. The left sign said: Red Queen and the right sign said: Mad Hatter.

"I suggest you go to the Hatter. He was quite worried about you." Levy said.

Mira giggled. "The right path is always right." She winked. **(See what I did there?)**

Evergreen still didn't believe all this, yet went to the right anyways.

Soon after she went towards the right, she ended up in a place with tables, chairs, mugs, and plates set up.

On a table, there were chairs that had 4 people sitting on it.

There was a long-haired green man, a blond man, and another man with a helmet on his head sitting on the side on the table. But in the middle, there was white-haired man holding a mug of beer with his hat tipped to hide his face.

Evergreen walked over to the table and the 4 other looked up.

"MY QUEEN!" The green-haired man exclaimed.

"YOU CAME BACK?!" The blond questioned.

"PLEASE, DO TAKE A SEAT!" The one with the helmet said.

The chair slid by itself and forced Evergreen to sit down and slid back under the table.

"Oh my, Evergreen! I never thought that you would be coming back. Please excuse the mess. But, I never would have thought that you would be coming today. Moreover," The white-haired said.

He went up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much. Why haven't you come to visit recently?"

"More like forever." The blond snorted.

Evergreen squirmed out of the white-haired man's grasp and put both her hands on her hips. "Look here, I have no idea who you guys are and I would like an explanation right now! Why are you calling me your 'Queen', who are you, and what's happening?" She asked.

The guys stayed silence for a minute. And the white-haired one spoke.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I forgot that you had lost your memories. Well, I am Elfman, the blond is Laxus, the green-haired one is Freed, and the one with the helmet is Bixlow." He said as he bowed. The others followed in pursuit and bowed also.

"Please, do sit and have a mug of beer, or would you prefer tea, no matter, just sit as I tell you the story.

-5 minutes later-

"And so, after you fought the Red Queen, and soon brought peace to the land; you went back to your own world with no memories intact of you being here. But ever since you left, the Red Queen has been causing chaos! You must stop her soon!" Elfman said.

Evergreen nodded in understanding. **(Thank the guest who told me about this so I didn't have to use 'Understandment'.)**

"But who is the Red Queen you speak of?" She asked.

"Erza Scarlet, the Red Queen of Wonderland." Laxus told her.

Evergreen stood up from her chair. "I understand. I will stop the Red Queen with all costs."

The others stood up too.

"Here, take these with you. It shall help you with your battle." Bixlow said as he shoved a vine whip into Evergreen's hands.

Laxus put a ball-shaped thingy-majigy into her hands and Freen gave her a book.

"The vine can extend quite far, the ball-shaped thing can create lighting to shock your enemies if you bang it on the ground, and the book can make certain types of barriers if you read the kind you want." Freed explained.

Evergreen looked to Elfman who had two swords on his back. "I suppose that you are going with me?"

He grinned. "Well, I can't let my fiancée fight alone can I?"

Evergreen smiled and they walked over to the Red Queen's castle.

-At the Red Queen's Castle-

"So Evergreen thinks she can defeat me, huh? Jellal! Gather all the troops!"

-Back to Evergreen and Elfman, currently standing outside the Red Queen's Castle-

"Hey Elfman, what if we don't win?" Evergreen asked.

Elfman looked over to her and stopped. "Look here Evergreen. Wonderland is full of wonders. Nobody will know what will happen in the future. And even if we lose, we could always revive."

Evergreen looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, let's say that this was a game. There is your team, the White, and the Red Queen's team, the Red. At every game there will be a retry button, right? But of course, some retry buttons come with a price. Like losing money or your experience. So we try our best to win! Wonderland is like that. But the price is someone's life." Elfman explained.

Evergreen gasped. "But if we had to fight, doesn't that mean that the Red Queen loses people too?"

"Well, we haven't actually thought about that." Elfman said nervously.

Evergreen hit him on the head. "THEN NO WONDER THE WAR KEEPS HAPPENING! THE RED QUEEN WANTS REVENGE! REVENGE! Just think about it this way, if we lost people, everyone would want to avenge that person, right?"

Elfman nodded.

"Exactly! So maybe if I just talk it out with the Red Queen she will understand."

"But, its way to dangero-"

He was cut off by a bang coming from the Red Queen castle doors.

"Evergreen! I have come to destroy the White Kingdom along with you! Would you like to admit defeat now or would you like manslaughter ev-"

"Erza," Everyone gasped. No one ever called the Red Queen by her real name.

"I would like to end this war once and for all. If we stop, then nobody would die. Not your people or my people. So let's just stop. And I know that you like the Coronel here so you should really stop sending him on dangerous missions. A little birdy told me that you worry about him every night when he leaves. Just kiss him already."

As soon as Evergreen said this, 3 white birds pushed Erza into Jellal making their lips accidentally touch. They both blushed but then thought, 'Ehh, what the heck?'

"So, we got a deal?" Evergreen asked. Erza nodded with Jellal smiling with his arms around her waist.

The Red kingdom and White kingdom joined forces and made up; bring peace once more to everyone.

Erza, which is now not called Red Queen anymore, had a ball held for everyone in Wonderland.

-The night of the ball-

Evergreen walked to the balcony to get some fresh air and Elfman followed her afterwards.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's pretty, no?" He asked her.

She nodded and whispered back to him. "It is. It's much better compared to my world's sky. Here it's much more vibrant and bright. There, the stars barely show." She said with a frown.

He chuckled.

"But you're here now. That's what matters right?" Elfman asked.

She simply turned her head to face Elfman. "I've had fun. Here, in Wonderland. Erza is a very nice queen when you get to know her. I hope that she can manage ruling by herself until I come back."

"You're going back? So soon?" He asked.

She nodded sadly. "Yes. Mother and Father must be worried sick about me. Who knows how long I've been here? But, I hope that this time I won't have to lose my memories of Wonderland… And you seem like a nice guy. Judging by what you told me about before I lost my memories, it seemed like when I stayed here before, you took care of me the whole time. Maybe I can see you in my world, not you-you, but my world's you."

"Yeah, you will see me. Sooner than you expect actually." He grinned. Then, he leaned down so that their foreheads were touching.

"May I have the honor of stealing a kiss from you right now?" Elfman asked in a posh accent.

Evergreen giggled and stood on her toes so their lips could touch for a moment.

Then, everything was starting to spin.

As Evergreen closed her eyes, everything stopped spinning and she opened them back up.

What she saw now was the field she was sitting at before.

"Evergreen, sweetie! Your fiancée is here. You do remember that we are going to meet his family today, right?" Her mother called out.

Evergreen looked over to her mother and ran back to her castle. "Coming, Mother!"

They both went inside and there in their meeting room was a white-haired guy sitting on the couch chatting with Evergreen's father.

He looked up from his conversation to Evergreen, grinned, and then took a bow.

"Hello there milady. My name is Elfman Strauss and I will be your fiancée. Please do take care of me."

* * *

Hey! This was probably the longest chapter I wrote! I'm so happy. Though, I'm not so happy about my OOC-ness of the characters. I'm really sorry about that. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys…

But anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews at the bottom. Thank you for reading!


	5. Blue, GrUvia

Hey! Not much to say but sorry. This will be the 3rd update making everything on track again. Just enjoy.

* * *

Blue, GrUvia

-At the Guild, Normal P.O.V.-

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA MISSED YOU! WHY DID GRAY-SAMA LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING JUVIA?!" Juvia yelled as she ran over to where Gray was.

She jumped on him and hugged him for dear life, while Gray was being suffocated and couldn't speak.

"Juvia. I. Can't. Speak." He tried to say, but failed doing so.

Juvia let him go and apologized. "Juvia is sorry. But Gray-Sama worried Juvia so much. Juvia hates it when Gray-Sama leaves on a mission without telling Juvia. What if Gray-Sama gets hurt? What if love-rival takes Juvia's precious Gray-Sama away? Juvia wouldn't know what to do!" She said quickly as she cried.

Gray sighed and scratched his head. "You're rambling again, Juvia…"

"Yo! Ice-head! I totally beat more monsters than you in that last mission." Natsu said smugly.

"No you didn't, Flame-brain!" Gray countered.

"Yeah I did, Stupid!" Natsu said.

"DAMN YOU, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ASSHOLE?!" Gray yelled.

"I CALLED YOU STUPID!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"TRY ME!"

And the two mages fought again in the guild.

Juvia sighed and walked over to the bar. "May Juvia have some iced-tea?"

Mira looked sadly at Juvia. "Sure thing, Juvia."

Soon, everyone was about to head home.

"Bye guys! See ya tomorrow!" Gray said.

"Gray-Sama! Can Juvia go home with you?" She asked.

Gray shook her off, bluntly said to leave him alone, and then walked away like he didn't really care. Juvia looked down at the floor sadly. Then, walked back over to the bar, where Lucy and Levy was sitting.

"It's alright Juvia. He's just being stubborn." Lucy said.

Levy nodded and also spoke. "Yeah. Maybe you should go home. Tomorrow's a new day, right?"

Juvia smiled and went out. Instead of going home, she went to the fountain in the center of Magnolia and waited there.

Gray later appeared from the right and walked over to Juvia.

"Gray-Sama was being a bit mean to Juvia today… Juvia is sad…" She said as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Well, Gray-Sama doesn't want to be found out by the guild." He said, mocking her way of speaking. "Sorry, Juvia. I'll make it up to you by treating you to one of the most expensive restaurants tonight." He grinned.

Juvia chuckled. "Juvia would love that, Gray-Sama."

"Oh, and remember what I told you?"

"Oh yes! Of course Juvi-I remember. No speaking in 3rd person and no adding -Sama to Gray's name!" Juvia reminded herself proudly.

"You got it!" Gray told her and gave her a thumbs-up.

Juvia giggled and hugged Gray's arm.

As they made their way to the restaurant, they conversed quietly.

When they got there, a reservation was already made by Gray and they went on to a table near the windows.

In the town of Magnolia, a couple was walking around. Natsu and Lucy. They came across the restaurant that Gray and Juvia were at and smiled to themselves. Knowing that the two wanted to keep it a secret and wanting them to tell the guild soon.

"Gray, do you love me?"

Gray looked up from his food and raised his brow. "You already know."

"Yeah, I do. But I was just wondering when we would tell the guild… I really want to know." Juvia whined.

He sighed and dropped his spoon and fork. "Okay. Then I'll tell you when."

"What about we tell the guild tomorrow, Juvia? Would that be okay with you?" He asked.

Juvia clasped her hands together happily. "Yes! Oh, thank you Gray! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckled and looked a bit sadly at her. "I'm sorry Juvia. You had to wait all this time. We should've told everyone as soon as we could. I'm really sorry. But, thank you. You know, for sticking up with my stubbornness…"

Juvia shook her head. "No. I'm glad to at least be here with you. If anything, I should be thanking you. You stopped the rain. And not to mention, you pushed me out the way of a laser, sacrificing your own life, to save me and Meredy. You've done a lot for me, Gray. I love you." She said with a kind smile.

Gray spoke with a blush. "I umm… love you too, Juvia."

Juvia giggled.

"Oi! What are you laughing about?!" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you blush and look all flustered."

And Gray probably turned redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

-The next day-

Making their way to the guild, you could see a 'new' couple. Everyone would soon know about their relationship.

"Gray-Sama, are you sure about this?"

Gray took a deep breath. "Yeah. I guess… The guild's gonna tease me about this until they get tired. And when will that be?!"

She smiled and grabbed his arm. "Let's go, _Gray_…" She said as she pulled him over to the guild.

The guild doors opened and in popped Juvia hugging Gray's hand as Gray blushed.

"MINNA! I AND GRAY ARE DATING!" Juvia declared loudly.

The guild cheered for yet, another couple.

"So you guys finally decided to tell everyone, huh? You should've told everyone sooner, ice-princess."

"YES! GRUVIA WILL LIVE ON!"

"Mira-nee, calm down. And congrats guys!"

"Dating is manly!"

"The two brats happened, eh?"

"I knew it! My cards never fail me."

"Congratulations, Juvia-san, Gray-san."

"Yay! Juvia, you must be so happy!"

"Shrimp, stop shrieking! You better take good care of her, Iced-bastard."

"So, when did it happen?" Lisanna asked with a smirk.

Gray laughed and scratched his head nervously. "Hehe… About that… Actually…"

"Gray and I have been dating for 2 months now!"

"WHAT?!" The guild proclaimed.

"Umm… Sorry?" Gray sort-of apologized.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT TO US SOONER!" Erza screamed as she shook him roughly.

Gray's eyes started to roll back and Juvia shrieked. "GRAY-SAMA! UNHAND HIM!"

But even though Erza dropped him, it looked like Gray was already unconscious from all the shaking.

Juvia crouched down and whispered something in his ear, which made Gray jump up quickly.

"Don't do that, Juvia! Don't you dare do _that_!"

Juvia laughed and the guild had another party to celebrate the new couple, GrUvia.

* * *

Hey guys! Finally finished. Thanks for waiting for me all this time. I'm really sorry.

And I have a different ending to this. Tell me if you want to read it and I'll write it.

Bye!


	6. Indigo, GaLe

Hey guys! This week it's GaLe! The story's almost coming to an end. I think after this one it's just 1 more chapter...

Whatever! ENJOY!

And thank you for everyone that helped me with my spelling/grammar/other stuff and favorited/followed/reviewed this story.:)

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...

* * *

Indigo, GaLe

I regret everything I've done before I joined this guild. I have hurt, killed, tortured, done things you could or couldn't imagine! But there's one thing that I regret the most,

Hurting her.

I don't know why I did. It was just on instinct. But I hit, kicked and drowned her in water just to pull her back up to breath for a short while, and then put her back in. I've done so many things to her and I don't want to remember it.

After I was done, I nailed her to a fucking tree!

But I don't know why. Why does she even accept me in the guild? Why does she talk to me as if I didn't do anything? Why did she forgive like it was nothing?!

Sigh. Whatever. I don't really give a fuck nowadays. Just go with the flow...

I walked into the Fairy Tail building just to be greeted with a DAMN CHAIR TO MY FACE!

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?! IM GONNA FUCKING KILL EM!" I yelled, fuming.

-Normal P.O.V.-  
"That was meant for Stupid here, but I guess it's still fine if it hit a Metal-Head." Natsu said.

Gajeel punched him onto Gray and yet, the fight of Natsu and Gray continued with their fellow frienemy, Gajeel.

Some time passed and the fight subsided. Natsu went to sit next to his girlfriend, Lucy and Gray went over to his girlfriend, Juvia.

Why did it seem like Gajeel was the only one without a girlfriend? Natsu has Lucy, Gray has Juvia, Jellal has Erza, Elfman had Evergreen, and heck, even Lucy's spirits' had gotten together!

Oh, poor, poor Gajeel. He's all alone in this cruel world. Well, not exactly.

He does have someone in mind. And surprisingly, it was the person who he had hurt the most, yet was still friends with her.

Levy McGarden. Yes, our loving bookworm has captured the iron dragonslayer's heart! Shall we see what they are doing now?

"LU-CHAN!" A voice whined.

Lucy looked over to her blue-haired friend and asked her what was wrong.

Levy looked like she was about to cry and confessed. "Gajeel burned your book. IM SORRY, LU-CHAN! He was just over my house and then when he was looking for some food, my spoons and forks, he accidentally pushed your book down into the fire! IM REALLY SORRY, LU-CHAN!"

Even though she wasn't happy with what happened, Lucy giggled at this. "It's alright, Levy. I have an extra at home."

Levy's eyes widened and as she was about to open her mouth, Lucy started to ramble.

"But I would love to know why Gajeel was over at your house, Levy-Chan~ Maybe for a rendezvous? Hmm? Also, why was the fire on? And speaking of fire, I think Natsu went home already, actually my home, so that would mean that he might BURN MY BOOK! OH NO, LEVY-CHAN! THIS IS BAD! I ONLY HAVE THAT LAST COPY! EEK! I HAVE TO GO! BYE, LEVY-CHAN!"

As the blond sprinted away, Levy tried to stop her friend but have up and went home...

.

Only to see an iron dragonslayer sitting on her bed. Levy really hoped that Wendy would take Natsu and Gajeel as role models to her. Everyone already had two breaking-and-entering dragonslayers, they didn't need another one.

Levy sighed and shook her head. Ever since she cleaned out her room, with a little help, seeing Gajeel on her bed munching on her eating utensils was a daily thing now.

"How many times have I told you to not make a mess of your food?" She dropped a bag in front of him. "Here. It's some metal for you. It's not our dinner though. Tonight is stewed pork. That okay?"

Gajeel nodded and munched on the metal snacks with a grunt.

With another bag in hand, Levy walked over to her kitchen, turned on the fire, and got out a pot. "Oh yeah, are you going to help today? I would like it if you would."

She heard a shuffling and footsteps were making their way towards the kitchen.

"What do ya want me to do, Shrimp?"

Levy smiled and pointed over to uncut vegetables. "Can you cut those for me?"

Soon, everything was finished and the two were sitting down at Levy's small table, each with a bowl of steaming stewed pork.

Levy started to eat and Gajeel followed in pursuit, eating more quickly and messily than her.

The small bookworm started to speak as she ate.

"I told Lu-Chan what you did. She didn't seem mad, but I could see that she still had a desire to choke you until you suffocated. Then, she told me that she had an extra for emergencies and ran off, worrying that Natsu might have burned it while she was gone."

"So Bunnygirl's not going to kill me?"

"I don't think so. But Erza might."

They kept talking until they finished eating and Levy shooed Gajeel out through the window.

She lived in Fairy Hills and boys weren't allowed there. Never did figure out how he got pass Erza without being seen.

He waved and jumped off the window, running off as quick as he could. She waved back, knowing that he couldn't see it anyways.

Levy sighed and plopped down onto her bed.

"Stupid Gajeel. Making me feel this way and calling me Shrimp..."

-The next day-

Levy woke up and looked at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened.

She got dressed, grabbed her bag, and ran as fast as she could to the entrance of Fairy Hills.

'He must've been waiting 2 hours already?!'

Gajeel was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and arms crossed, snoring loudly, but not loud enough for people too far to hear.

Levy giggled and poked his face.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Gajeel opened his eyes and scowled. "What took ya so long, Shrimp? I've been waiting here way to long."

Levy crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, I'm _sorry _that I wanted to sleep longer."

"Whatever. We gotta go, Shortie."

"Wait up!"

Gajeel and Levy made their way to the guild with teasing comments from Gajeel and book whacks from Levy.

When they reached the guild, Levy was glomped by a busty chested blond.

"Levy-Chan... You didn't answer my questions from yesterday. Why was Gajeel at your house?"

Gajeel's looked at the both of them in shock. "Shrimp! You told her?!" He hissed.

Levy grinned sheepishly. "Haha... I might've let it slip..."

"How?!"

"Well, what did you want me to tell her? That I was reading her booking near a river and you got thrown into me, pushing me into it also getting the book wet?!"

Gajeel waited.

"Oh. I really should've said that shouldn't have I?"

He looked really ticked off and Levy awkwardly took slow steps back.

Lucy raised her brow and walked in between the two. "Woah there. Why don't you just calm down, Gajeel and I'll talk to Levy here."

Gajeel glared at Lucy and continued to until him and Natsu got into a fight.

"Nothing happened, if that's what you're thinking Lu-Chan."

"Oh really? Then why did Gajeel seem so content on keeping it a secret?"

Levy shrugged. "Embarrassment?"

The day went by like a breeze and Gajeel and Levy had the same routine they had every day.

When Levy was about to shoo him out, Gajeel turned to her.

"Hey Shrimp. Ya wanna go out somewhere else tomorrow? It seems kinda boring always eating here."

'Was he, asking me out on a date?' Levy thought.

She pondered for a moment and Gajeel was getting a bit nervous about this.

Then, she finally nodded her head happily and smiled.

"Sure! Tomorrow at 10 will be okay, right? Arigato Gajeel!"

She waved to him and Gajeel slightly smiled.

Levy leaned in to peck his cheek.

When her lips made contact and separated, Gajeel raised a hand to where she kissed him.

She then pushed him out the window, not wanting to talk about it and he walked off.

In the pale moonlight, you could see him still smiling from what happened.


	7. Purple, RoWen

This week it's RoWen! Yay! This is the last chapter.

Schools almost here and I'm not sure what to do...

I like, completely abandoned Future Visitors!

Well, I'll think about that later.

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Purple, RoWen

"Romeo-Kun... It's too big..."

"Don't worry, Wendy-Chan! I'll just slide it in for you real quick and it'll work out."

"Romeo-Kun... I'm scared. This is going to hurt."

"Nah, I've worn contacts before. It doesn't really hurt. It just feels uncomfortable for a few seconds."

Wendy looked at Romeo, still terrified. Because of this stupid party Mira wanted to put on, everyone had to dress up differently. No, not for Halloween or anything like that, Mira had said that it was nearly for FUN. And the takeover mage wanted everything PERFECT.

When Mirajane drew slots on who would be what, Wendy got a black lolita. Meaning that Mira expected her to come in everything black, with a bit of white here and there, except her hair. Wendy could just get streaks or whatever.

Wendy's outfit included:  
A black lolita dress that puffed out from her waist. The dress at least stopped at her knees and some white frills came from underneath the dress as it puffed out. (Don't know if you guys get it, try your best to imagine it) It had spaghetti-straps and was a bit too tight around her upper body did you ask her. She wore black and white legging reaching up to her thighs and black tap shoes. On her head she would wear a headband that has a small hat connected to it to compliment the dress.

Wendy was going to have black contacts and she was going to make her hair temporarily dyed black with white streaks coming out in some places.

Seeing her outfit so far, Charle snorted and walked away, displeased with Wendy's new look.

She was already finished putting together the whole outfit and saw that it fit her pretty well. Everything was done, except for her eyes. Romeo was currently trying to get Wendy to put her contacts on.

"Why must we do this?!" Wendy groaned.

The boy trying to put in her contacts sighed and dramatically pointed at the bed. "A spider! Wendy, look!"

As Wendy's eyes widened, he slipped the contacts in easily and she blinked rapidly, not used to the feeling.

Romeo finally got Wendy to put in the contacts and looked at his victory proudly. He sighed in content. "Finally! I got it in! Sucks for you, Wendy-Chan. I don't really have to do anything." He said as he stuck his tongue out.

Wendy pouted and playfully punched his arm. "Mou, Romeo-Kun. Don't be so mean."

The young fire mage chuckled and walked out the room, stopping for a while to tell her something. "It's almost time for the event. You look cute in that too. Now then, shall we go milady?"

She blushed and walked out with him, taking his hand and closing the door behind her.

-At the Guild-

"Gajeel! Help Levy put the streamers up! Natsu! Stop fighting with Gray! Lucy! Get all the snacks and punch out! And beer! Erza! Stop staring at that strawberry cake and help out with the lights! Macao and Wakaba! DON'T LOOK AT THE GIRLS WITH PERVERTED LOOKS OR I'LL GLADLY PUNCH YOU OVER TO NEXT WEEK! Kinana and Laki! Please help me with the second batch of brownies, I know we're gonna need more than we think." Mira ordered.

She walked into the kitchen with Kinana and Laki to make the brownies.

Currently dressed as a girl-human form of a fire dragon, she decided to make the batches she pulled out flame themed and put flamed designs on the cookies she brought out and sprinkled red and orange sprinkles on the brownies.

Her hair was still white but had red streaks coming out and was put up into a pony tail. Her dress was wavy, yet spiky to repress the element of fire. Shoes were flats that were red with some orange on it. Mira put on dark red makeup and put on orange accessories. (I'm too tired to explain. Just imagine it the best you can.)

Laki and Kinana did not participate in the event however.

Wendy and Romeo walked into the guild and looked around. Everything was nicely done, knowing that MIRAJANE was the planner.

Lucy was dressed as a fairy, which wasn't too hard for her. Gray was dressed as a detective, which was hard because of his stripping habit. Natsu was dressed as a nerd, which he protested to and tried to switch with Mirajane. Erza was dressed as an cheerleader. And Juvia was dressed as a film maker, actually bringing a camcorder to film Gray.

They all waved to Wendy and she shyly waved back, Romeo already leaving her side.

Levy squealed and hugged Wendy tightly. "WENDY! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!"

"Levy-Chan. Y-you're s-squishing m-m-me..."

Levy quickly let to and apologized. Levy was dressed as a nurse.

Wendy assured her it was fine me they both got into a conversation.

Until Gajeel ruined it. He was dressed up as a cowboy. He rudely interrupted their conversation with a: "I need Shrimp for a sec" and took Levy.

Wendy sighed in exasperation and lazily looked over to the clock. Her eyes widened at how much time has passed and as soon as we was about to leave, Mira said something.

"Before you guys leave, I would very much like you all to stay for one. Last. Dance. You guys will do that, RIGHT?" She said putting on a devilish smile.

When people tried to leave, runes popped out and told them they couldn't leave.

"I got Freed to help me. You guys can't go until you finish this last dance." Mira chirped happily.

Everybody groaned but got a partner anyways.

Romeo went up to Wendy and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She nodded meekly and took his hand. "Of course."

A waltz started to play and everybody danced to it, some not doing it so gracefully.

"NATSU! Don't step on my feet! Jeesh, it's just like last time."

"Oh Gray-Sama, to be dancing with you is so amazing..."

"I didn't want to dance. I just didn't want to get killed by Mirajane, go that Shrimp?"

"Elfman! You must put more feeling into it!

"Oh... I feel bad for Elf-nee-san. Now! You must dance like you never did before."

"You owe me Mira. Those runes I put up took a lot of my sleeping time away. I'm still tired."

Wendy sighed in exasperation and looked back over to her partner. Romeo grinned. "You can't expect anything else out of Fairy Tail, Wendy!"

She nodded. "We really can't. I very much respect them all but they can just be so reckless..."

Romeo chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. How come you didn't have to dress up as anything, Romeo-Kun?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I'm glad. Who knew what I would have to dress up as? I could've ended up with dressing up as a monkey for all I know."

Wendy giggled a bit. "True. Mira-San doesn't really hold back in these parties of hers."

The dance stopped soon afterwards and some people ran out the door, not wanting to know what was going to happen.

Romeo and Wendy also made their way to the doors and walked out talking.

When the two got over to Fairy Hills, Wendy said a quick thanks.

Romeo waved it off, saying it was nothing.

She gave a quick, but tight, hug to him and ran off waving, not wanting Charle to scold her again.

-At the Guild-

"Everyone is so going to be surprised at these photos I took. Now then, lets put them up, shall we?" Mira said quietly.

* * *

And that's it! Goodbye guys! I realized I was late. Sorry again! Schools about to start so updating will most likely be a big problem.

Okay then! Review please and I will see you all, later. Maybe. At Future Visitors. Whatever. PEACE!

Oh yeah, and of course, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Bye!


	8. Thank you!

Thank you's for YOU GUYS!

First off, let me thank and reply to the reviewers to this story:

Guest: So, you're wondering what Mira did? I'm not exactly sure. You can imagine it your self. I'll put out a suggestion if you want. Maybe Mirajane drew on their faces. I'm not sure. It was always up to the readers.

IndigoHailstorm: I already have like, a full-blown conversation with you but I'll say it again for the sake of those that were wondering too. What Juvia said to Gray was also completely up to YOU GUYS! I'll also give the same suggestion that I gave Indigo. Maybe Juvia threatened to tell the guild about his 'little man' down there? If you get what I mean.

: Thank you. I'm glad you like the RoWen fanfic the best. I hope you liked the other ones too though. Hehe... I guess you support RoWen? I DO TOO!

Guest 2: I know! I love Juvia too! She's my all time favorite character in Fairy Tail. But I also like Gray... COINCIDENCE?! I THINK NOT!

Guest 3: So you're a matchmaker too? Cool. I'm not sure which spirit animal Mira is though. I hope you don't go way TOO far with the matchmaking though. It might just not work. Remember, magic doesn't exist... WHO AM I KIDDING! YOU MUST BELIEVE IN MAGIC! MWAHAHAHAHA

Emerralld: I don't really want to repeat what I said before, so just look up to the comments I made on IndigoHailstorm. Thanks!

Guest 4: Thanks. I'm really bad at spelling and sometimes I think about the word I'm trying to spell so much, my brain goes wack and I'm even farther to the spelling than before!

Guest 5: Are you also Guest 4? I have a feeling you are. Anyways, thanks for the spelling help. It would greatly help me on my other story.

Emerralld: YOU REVIEWED TWICE! Yay! Thank you so much. I hope you keep enjoying my stories!

sofia3: Thank you for loving my story!

sofia: Are you that same Sofie except with a different name? Hmm... Anyways, thanks!

Karebear16: I'm happy you think it's cute! Which one do you think is best? Tell me! :)

Startails: I'm super duper sure I've talked to you already but just to make sure, I'll say something. I do know that that was the reason that Loke had indulged himself with women. I just wanted to twist up the story a bit. Sorry if that offended you in any way.

NIGHTANGEL21: Well, as you can see, YELLOW IS NALU! YOU GUESSED IT RIGHT! YAY! VIRTUAL CAKE FOR YOU!

Oh and if you got confused on the way I listed this, click the 'reviews' button or the number of reviews and I listed them from top to bottom on that page.

Now I want to thank all the people and fellow authors that had favorited this story:

ATDL-kakashilove  
GruviaFreak  
Korin Emina  
NIGHTANGEL21  
ProjXPsyClone  
Rokudosatoshi  
Rylee88  
Sabaku no Sandra  
Setton-san  
The Emo Emily  
Xblack-nightmareX  
inazumadraco  
ladyevil015  
neko-potterhead  
nkcookiewriter

wickedgirl987

And of course, the people and fellow authors that has followed this story:

Emerralld  
Ezu-san  
Jess R.P  
Karebear16  
NIGHTANGEL21  
ProjXPsyClone  
Rokudosatoshi  
littlered1422

Thank you again to all you people who had read this story!

If anyone wants an epilogue, please say so. After I get at least 10 reviews saying so, I will make one.

GOODBYE! I'LL MISS YOU ALL!


End file.
